I Need You
by SurferGirl3000
Summary: This is the story of Cocoa Curtis, Sodapop's twin sister...She is a simple greaser till someting that will change her life forever! ***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic but it is an old story that I wrote when I was like 12. Its on to but I swear its my work! Any way this story is about Cocoa, Sodapop's twin sister. It starts before Mr. and Mrs. Curtis die. **_

_**Please be nice! And Read and Rate Please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Cocoa!**_

I rolled over in my bed. The clocks bright blue light shown in my eyes and I had to look away. When my eyes finally adjusted I looked at the clock.

7:36 am

I got out of bed. I knew I was probably the 1st one up. I live in Tulsa with my parents and my 3 brothers. My older brother's name is Darryl but we call him Darry. He's 20 and was thinking of going to collage, but we aren't the richest family. Then there's Sodapop; he's my twin brother. We are so alike its scary sometimes. My mom says that we share a brain. And finally there's Ponyboy. He is 14. He's the type of kid that likes to watch sunsets and crap like that. I never understood that stuff but I try to. I really do, me and Ponyboy are really close.

I rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. My mom was in the kitchen making breakfast and surprisingly Sodapop was awake and there too.

"Good Morning Cocoa." My mom said.

"Hi Mom. Hey Sodapop why are you up?" I asked him.

"I don't know I was hungry." he said.

I sat down next to him at the table. I went to take a sip of chocolate milk from his glass but Sodapop picked it up before I could get it.

"No No No Cocoa. Your allergic to milk." he said smiling.

"I ain't allergic to milk." I said

"Yes you are"

"No I ain't! Give it here!" I screamed.

"Both of you be quiet!" My mom scolded. "You'll wake up your father!"

Me and Sodapop started laughing.

"Cocoa do you want anything for breakfast?" My mom asked.

"Uh yeah. Can I have some pancakes?" I asked

"Yeah sure."

Sodapop poured half the syrup on his pancakes.

"Hey Hey Hey. Save some for the rest of us." I said.

"What?" He said. "There's enough for you."

My mom placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks mom." I said as I poured the remainder of the syrup on my breakfast.

_**I'm Sorry its kinda short but I'll update soon! I already wrote the story so it should be quick!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**-Morgyane- **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys! Woo-Hoo its chapter 2! Haha it rhymes! Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1 and I already wrote most of the story so I should be updated soon. Alright I promise Cocoa WON't fall in love with Darry. But my best friend, Melissa is in love wit Ponyboy and begged me to put her in the story. I'm sorry if you don't like love stories **__** I don't like them either but my friend really wanted to be the story. **_

_**Anyway thanks for reading! Please Review!**_

"Dad what time are we leaving for the hunting trip this year?" Darry asked.

It was about 9 in the morning and everyone was up.

"Uh we are leaving tomorrow morning at 6 am." My dad answered.

"I'm going this year right?" I asked.

"Uh..." My mom started.

"We'll talk about it." My dad said.

"Oh come on." I said. I was getting mad. My dad told me that I could go this year. It's not fair now if he changes his mind now. "You said I could go! YOU PROMISED!"

"I never promised anything," he said. "Me and your mother are going to talk about it. We'll tell you our decision at dinner."

"I don't care what you decide. I'm going." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Cocoa..." Sodapop started.

"Sodapop this isn't your problem." My dad said.

I stormed off into my room, too mad to fight. I sat down on my bed and punched my pillow a few times.

"Gettin' your anger out?" someone said from behind me

I turned around. It was Ponyboy.

"Yeah. Come on in." I said.

He came in and sat down next to me.

"I hope you can go." he started. "Me and Soda are going to say that you should go."

"Good. Now I'll have a better chance."

"Yeah. You know mom wanted to go shopping with you tomorrow."

"Yuck! I hate shopping!" I said making a funny face.

Ponyboy laughed. "All mom wanted was a girl. And you are more of a boy than a girl."

"Yeah I know. I know."

"So Cocoa, are you going tomorrow?" Melissa asked.

Melissa is not a member of our gang but we are still best friends. She lives in the middle class but isn't a soc so she's cool. We were also friends with the rest of the gang. Even though Melissa is 14, we are still friends. She has short brown hair and it is always down. Unlike mine, which is blonde and is always up in the ponytail. She also has a huge crush on my brother, Ponyboy, but she will never tell.

"I hope so. Ponyboy and Sodapop are going to say that I should go."

At the sound of Ponyboy, Melissa's eyes got bright.

"Oh come on." I said. "Just admit it!"

"Never!" She said.

"Alright" I laughed. "Let's go find the gang."

We walked to the lot. The gang was playing football.

"Hey can we play?" I asked Darry.

"Yeah sure." He said. "Cocoa you go with Steve, Two-bit, and Dally. Melissa you can come with me, Sodapop, Johnny and Ponyboy."

Melissa's eyes illuminated again. I gave her a light punch in the back of the shoulder to keep her from drooling.

The game started. We were playing defense. I was guarding Ponyboy. Somehow he got away from me and Darry threw him the ball. I ran towards him, jumped and intercepted the ball.

"Yeah! GO COCOA!" Steve yelled.

"GO GO GO!" Two-bit cried.

I was running towards the end zone. No one was in my path. I was so close...then..THUD! I hit the ground. Hard.

I rolled over and there was my brother Sodapop smiling his usual smile.

"I wasn't going to let you get that lucky," he said helping me up.

"Oh thanks," I said punching him lightly in the arm.

"Nice run Cocoa." Dally said.

"Thanks." I said.

Two-bit slapped me on the back. "Good job Cocoa!"

"Alright Alright let's get on with the game." Ponyboy said.

There was a crack of thunder and it started to pour.

"Come on" Darry said. "Lets get to our house."

We all ran to our house. My mom opened the door before we got to the house.

"Here are some towels. Dry off and then you guys can come in for cake," she said.

"Girls first!" Melissa screamed. And ran forward.

We dried off and for the rest of the day we just watched Mickey Mouse on our small TV. Well everyone but me and Melissa. We were talking quietly on the couch.

"You need to tell him." I said.

"No its alright." she said.

"Come on every time someone says 'Ponyboy' you perk up like a dog that heard the word 'treat'. " I said.

"Did you day Ponyboy?" She asked.

I laughed and turned my attention back to Mickey Mouse.

At 6:00 everyone left. Right before Melissa left she said, "Good luck with the hunting thing."

"Thanks" I said.

"Time for dinner" my mom called.

Me and Sodapop raced to the table fighting over the dinner rolls.

"Calm down." My dad said

We calmed down and started eating.

"So Cocoa," My dad said. "We talked about you going hunting this year."

"And..." I said impatiently.

"You can go," my dad said.

"OH Thank you!" I cried.

Both me and Soda were jumping in our seats.

"Ok calm down you two," My mom said.

But I couldn't cause I was so excited.

_**AHHHH thanks for reading everyone! Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys! I want to thank everyone that is reading my story. I am leaving for vacation (WOO-HOO) and I wanted to make sure to upload before I left! I will upload again when I return! Thanks to everyone that is reading!**_

5:15 am

_Ugh_ I thought. _This is like the longest hour of my life!_

My dad said that he was going to wake us up at 5:30 am. I was up at 5:00 am. And I was too lazy to do anything so I just lay there.

I heard someone walking down the hallway. I sat up quick when my door opened slightly.

"Cocoa? Are you up?"

It was Sodapop.

"Yeah" I answered.

He walked in and sat at the end of my bed.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

"Yep. Are you?"

"Well I've been on this many times. But I'm excited that you're going."

I looked at the clock. It said 5:17 am

_Crap! It's only been 2 minutes!_

"Has it only been 2 minutes since you looked at the clock?" Sodapop asked.

"Yeah. Wait how did you know that was I was thinking?" I asked.

"Its written all over your face. And I know you too well." he said.

"Oh" I said.

We went quiet for a minute. I started dozing off but then I heard someone else coming down the hallway.

My door opened again and I sat up quickly again. This time Ponyboy walked in.

"Do you always do that when someone walks in your room?" Sodapop asked.

"No" I said sitting back down.

"What time were you up Cocoa?" Ponyboy asked.

"5:00" Both me and Sodapop said in unison.

"How did you know?" Ponyboy asked Sodapop.

"I know my sister," he said.

"Your weird." I said.

"Or maybe its a weird twin thing we have." he said.

"Well I was going to wake you guys up but it seems like you beat me to it." My dad said. "Come and get breakfast but be quiet."

"Ok" I whisper.

I got out of bed and followed Sodapop and Ponyboy to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later me, Sodapop and Ponyboy were climbing into the back of our car. Darry being the oldest got to sit shotgun and my dad drove.

Me and Sodapop were sitting on either side of Ponyboy and we were bouncing to the beat of _Heartbreak Hotel._

"Its only 6 in the morning and Cocoa and Sodapop are bouncing off the walls." Darry said. My dad laughed.

"Hey we can hear you!" I said to Darry. I pretended to be hurt; I put my head on Ponyboy's shoulder and made fake sobbing sounds.

"Awe look what you did Darry, Ya made her cry!" Soda said. Ponyboy laughed.

"Cocoa stop fake crying and sit up." My dad said.

I sat up. "Yeah ready?" my dad asked.

"Hell Yeah!" Me, Sodapop and Ponyboy screamed.

"Then let's go!" my dad backed up the car and pulled out of the driveway.

We reached the hunting grounds and my dad pulled out the gear.

"OK Cocoa, Sodapop's going to show you how to hold and soot a gun." My dad said.

Sodapop walked to me. "Ok this is how you hold the gun."

He put his hands were you hold it and then gave it to me. I mimicked his hands.

"Good." he said. "And you use the trigger to shoot."

"Yeah. Ok thanks." I said.

"Cocoa look at me" Darry said.

I turned and watched Darry aim and shoot a bird. The sound was so loud it scared me. We stood there for a while watching Darry aim and shoot.

"Is that what we have to do?" I asked Soda.

"Were supposed to do that. But this is what I do." He said. He took off running after s flock of birds. Ponyboy followed him. I stood there laughing. Until Sodapop motioned for me to go with them. I ran after them.

Darry and my dad were watching us laughing. I could tell that Sodapop and Ponyboy don't take this seriously. We kept running after birds and other game. This one time Sodapop lined up his shot for a rabbit but me and Ponyboy ran forward and the rabbit ran away.

"Jerks!" he called after us.

I shot a bullet in the air. Not aiming at anything just shooting. Then Sodapop shot in the air. Then Ponyboy shot the air. We continued doing this till my dad called us to come back to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Everyone! So I'm back from my vacation and on my vacation I wrote 3 more chapters! YEAH! I'll upload them in a day or two all I have to do is edit them. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

So how was it?" Melissa asked me.

It was 11 o'clock the next morning. Melissa was over at my house at 8 waiting to hear all the stuff that happened.

"It was fun. I mean I didn't shoot anything. I almost did but then Sodapop chased it away." I said.

"How did Ponyboy do? Did he shoot anything?" Melissa said. But she basically sang 'Ponyboy'.

"Well actually he didn't shoot anything either. Only Darry and my dad shot stuff. I think Darry shot 3 birds or something like that."

"Oh." Melissa sounded kinda upset that we were done talking about Ponyboy.

"Cocoa!" My mom called. "Come here!"

"I'll be right back." I told Melissa.

I got up and walked to my mother. She was putting on a really pretty yellow dress. I wondered where she was going cause the yellow dress was something she wound wears to church.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We're just going to the field to have a picnic." My mom said. "We'll probably be home tonight around 9. Can you tell your brothers for us?"

"Yeah sure." I said.

"I want you to cook dinner for us please," she continued. "There's chicken and potatoes in the refrigerator. After you eat you can go out to …." She paused for a moment as she put on earrings. "Cocoa can you put this necklace on for me." She held out my grandmothers yellow necklace. My grandmother died when I was five. I don't remember her that much and then I didn't understand what dying was. I know now, and I don't know how I wound react if someone died. I put the necklace on my mother. She looked really pretty. "Thank you sweetie," she said.

"No prob…" I stopped catching my mother's gaze. "I mean you're welcome mom." My mom hates my slang. She thinks that it is not "lady like". I don't mind but the thing that annoys me is that she lets Darry, Soda and Pony talk like that. I walked out back to the living room.

"What's going on?" she asked as she turned the TV on.

"My parents are going to a picnic. And I have to tell my brothers." I said.

"All right were outta here!" my Dad said happily as her took my mom's hand in his.

"Bye Mr. Curtis!" Melissa shouted and waved.

"Bye see you later tonight." I said. I heard the car start up and pull out of the driveway.

At around 5 o'clock Ponyboy, Johnny, Steve, Sodapop, and Two-bit came in.

"Hey where are mom and dad?" Soda asked.

"Went on a picnic." I said. "Are you guys gonna play poker?"

"Yeah" Steve said.

"Cocoa ain't you supposed to cook dinner?" Melissa asked from the couch.

I sighed. "Yeah. Can you wait for me?" I asked Soda. He nodded and started talking with Steve. I got up and went to the kitchen. I put the chicken in the oven and cut up the potatoes and put them in boiling water. I made sure I set the timer and returned to the dinning room to play poker.

I sat at the table with Steve and Soda, while Ponyboy, Johnny, and Melissa talked and Two-bit were watching TV. Ponyboy and Melissa were in an interesting conversation. Probably about a book. Melissa loved to read too.

"Hey Soda! I see that Ace in your pocket!" Steve said.

"What Ace?" Soda said.

"Yeah I don't see an Ace." I said coming to his rescue. Soda is a horrible liar. I looked at my twin with a look that clearly said _You own me later._

"Well I'm going" Steve huffed. "I'm not going to play with cheaters." He threw his cards on the table and walked out of the house.

"Yeah I should go too." Johnny said quietly.

"Bye Johnny." I said. "Hey help clean up the cards Sodapop!" Soda was halfway to the living room when I called him. He groaned, turned on his heal and walked back to the table. When we were done we walked back into the TV room.

"AW" Two-bit cried. "Mickey's over. Well I'm going. See y'all tomorrow."

"Hey anybody smell that?" Melissa asked. I took a deep breath. I did smell it. It smelt like smoke…CRAP the chicken!

I bolted up and ran to the kitchen. Everyone was at my heels. I pulled the chicken out of the oven; it was all black and burnt.

"Appetizing" Soda said sarcastically. "I think mom and dad should have asked me to make the dinner."

"Whatever" I said. "I didn't want chicken anyway"

We retreated back to the living room. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Ponyboy and Sodapop made eye contact. Soda waved his hand as if to say 'Come on' Ponyboy took a deep breath and said "Hey Melissa do you...uh want to see a movie with me tonight?" He looked terrified.

Melissa didn't say anything. Just sat there staring at him with her mouth opened.

"Say yes" I whisper to her.

"Yes" she said coming back to life. "Yes I'd love to!"

"Ok Lets go." Pony said.

They got up and walked out of the house. As they left Pony looked back to us. Soda winked at him and gave a small wave. Now me and Soda were left in the house.

"So..." I said

"What?" he yawned.

"I don't know I'm bored." I replied. "Gosh I can't believe Ponyboy has a girlfriend before I have a boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Sodapop said suddenly alert.

"No" I said laughing.

"Good cause when you do I'll beat the daylights out of him!"

There was another silence.

"Hey" He said. "Do you want to go and spy on Melissa and Ponyboy?"

"No that's horrible!" I cried.

"Well think. If we're not there they might be kissing and you know on top of each other and.. It could be good black mail for us."

"Alright" I said getting excited. "Let's go."

_**I'll upload as soon as possible! Thanks for reading! Please review!**_

_**~Morgyane**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys its chapter 5! **_

_**I want to answer smileyface1627 question. Darry is in this chapter…I accidently edited him out the last chapter! I'm Sorry!**_

Me and Sodapop raced to the drive in movie theatre. When we were a block away we stopped. We ran in Darry.

"Hey there you two" Darry said. He was walking with a girl that we never met.

"Hey Dar," I said. I made eye contact with Sodapop. He looked just as confused as I was. "So… Who's your friend?"

"Oh!" Darry said. "This is umm…This is Brooke." He said. Brooke was a looker. She had bright blue eyes and long dirty blonde hair with some highlights that were clearly fake, but she looked good.

"Hi Brooke. I Cocoa," I said. I put my hand out. She took it then turned to Sodapop.

"Is this your boyfriend?" She asked.

I looked at Sodapop and burst out laughing. Brooke looked offened. "I'm…Sorry" I said between laughs. "This is my twin brother Sodapop."

"Oh" Brooke laughed. "I'm Sorry." She put her hand out for Sodapop to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Sodapop said. "We're going to the drive ya wanna come?"

"No thanks" Darry said. Darry hated movies as much as me and Sodapop.

"Alright see ya later then!" I said. Me and Sodapop waved and continued on our way to the movies. We knew we had to make it not look suspicious that we were sneeking in. Sodapop slipped under a hole in the fence first then helped me slip under.

"Alright" I said. "Where's Ponyboy and Melissa?"

"I don't know" he answered.

We quietly walked to the stands and sat in the back row looking around.

"Look Cocoa!" Sodapop whispered and pointed.

I looked to where he was pointing and...Oh God! They're making out!

"What are they doing?" Sodapop asked.

"They're kissing" I said like nothing is wrong.

"You are looking at the right people, right?" he said. "That's our little brother!"

"Yeah so what?" I didn't see anything wrong with this.

"THEY'RE ONLY 14!" Sodapop said.

"Your over reacting" I said. "Its just kissing. When I was 14 I..." I stopped suddenly.

"Is there something your not telling me?" He turned to look at me. I smiled but I ignored him and continued looking at Pony and Melissa.

"Nope." I said popping the 'P'.

"I know your lying." he said. "And I'm too distracted watching my little brother to care, but I will ask you later."

"Alrighty." I said back.

We sat there watching Melissa and Ponyboy. They did stop kissing.

"I wonder if they know were here." I said.

"Probably not."

We sat there in silence till the end of the movie. THen Ponyboy and Melissa got up to leave.

"Come on." I said dragging Soda the opposite way.

When we were outside the theatre, we caught up with Ponyboy.

"Hey guys." I said.

"What are you two doing here?" Pony asked.

"We walked down to the DX and we figured the movie was over so we thought we would walk you guys home." I said.

"OK" Melissa said. Then she whispered so only I could hear, "I have so much to tell you!"

We reached our house. And seeing Pony and Melissa kissing wouldn't be the biggest shock of the night.

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't move. I couldn't comprehend what was on my front lawn. I looked over my shoulder. Sodapop had shock on his face, Ponyboy looked so confused. I looked back at my house. There were three police cars in front of my house.

_Oh God!_ I thought. _Something happened! Bloody hell! What happened! Where's mom and dad! They might be hurt! Or Darry! Oh no! Oh..._

Soda's voice broke my thoughts "What the hell happened?" His voice was shaky. I pushed passed my brothers and ran into the house. Sodapop was right behind me followed b Ponyboy and Melissa. I stopped in the doorway. Everyone walked into me. Darry was standing talking to a couple policemen. His head was resting on his hand and his eyes were closed.

"Darry" Pony said. "What happened?"

Darry looked up then just walked into the kitchen.

"Hello" a policeman said. "I have... uh...bad news."

I started to shack and Soda rested his hand on my shoulder. Ponyboy grabbed Melissa's hand.

"Your parents," the policeman said. "Your parents were killed in a auto wreck."

"What?" I screamed. I tried to stop the tears but I couldn't stop them. My eyes swelled with tears. "You're lying!"

Darry walked back into the living room.

"Darry tell me he's lying!" I screamed.

When Darry didn't say anything I ran forward and pushed the cop back. "Stop lying."

Darry walked forward and pried my fingers from the policeman's shirt.

"Soda take her into her room" Darry said. He didn't move. I could see Sodapop crying. "Sodapop! NOW!" Darry yelled.

Soda walked forward and took my hand. "Come on Cocoa," he said. I let go of Darry and went to my room with Sodapop. I didn't fight anymore; there was no use in trying. I was crying like crazy. When we reached my room I ran and jumped on my bed. Soda sat down next to me. I sat up and noticed that he was crying too. I rested my head on his shoulder and we hugged each other. Ponyboy came in a couple minutes after us. His eyes were swollen and red.

"Cocoa?" he sniffled. "Are you…are you ok?"

I nodded and opened my arm so I could hug him. "Oh Pony," I cried. We all sat on my bed crying and hugging each other.

After a while I said, "Why does this crap always happen to us?"

"I don't know Cocoa." Soda said, "I don't know."

We sat there in silence again. Then we heard the police siren and the sound of cars going away.

Darry came in. "Hey guys I'm gonna take Melissa home."

"Crap," Ponyboy said.

"What?" I asked.

"I just messed everything up with Melissa," he cried harder.

"No Pony," Sodapop said. "She will understand"

"Yeah don't worry about it," I said.

I lie down next to Ponyboy and Sodapop and fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up the next morning in my bed with Soda and Pony next to me. They were sound asleep. I had a hard time remembering what happened last night but it soon hit me like a ton of bricks. Mom and Dad were dead. I couldn't sit in the air chair forever so I got up and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the table:

_Cocoa, Sodapop and Ponyboy,_

_I went out to find a new job. Don't worry I called the school and you don't have to go today. I should be home soon._

_Darry_

I crumpled up the paper and threw it out. I went into the living room. I was still kinda confused of everything that happened last night. I smashed my hand against the wall and cursed. "What in the hell are ya doin?" I jumped and looked over to Steve who was on the couch.

"Oh Hey" I said.

"Look I got into a fight with my Old man late last night and I want to sleep!" Steve yelled.

"Well I'm sorry I woke you!" I yelled back. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the house.

"Hey where ya going Coc?" Steve called.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled back.

"What's wrong with you?" Steve said.

I ignored him and kept walking. I walked out to our neighbor's stable. The horses weren't mine but he let me ride them. My favorite horse in the stable is Spike. Spike is a brown mare with a white patch on his forehead. Also he was built for speed and I like going fast. I walked to the stable and went to Spike.

"Hey Spike how's it going?" I said. Spike picked his head up and brushed against me. "I got something for you" I pulled out an apple. He likes carrots better but now when Mom got home she would think that I had an apple. Wait Mom is dead. So was Dad. I held back tears. "Sorry Spike I'm a little messed up today." He grunted and ate the apple anyway.

"You ready to ride?" I asked pulling a saddle on him. He stomped his feet.

"Ok. Ok," we walked out. I jumped on him and started trotting with him.

"Let's see what you got," I said kicking him harder. He shot out like a bullet. I was breathing hard trying not to cry. It was not use, my tears started to leak. The same phrase kept going through my head. _Your parents died in an auto wreck…your parents died in an auto wreck_. I leaned forward the cool dew hit my face.

"That's it boy." I said. "We'll ride till we reach the bottom of the earth. No one will find us. I was about to circle him around for another run but then I saw a familiar figure in the distance: Sodapop.

I slowed Spike down and walked up to him.

"Come to clear your mind?" Soda asked.

I dismounted. "Yeah I guess."

His eyes were blood shot and swollen. He was crying, hard I'm sure mine were just as swollen as his. Soda reached out and petted Spike.

"Hey Coc? I need your advice."


	7. Chapter 7

_**HEY THERE EVERYONE! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**_

"Ok what's up?" I said. We were back in the stable. I took Spike by the reigns and led him back in to his stable. He looked at me and snorted. In sighed and pulled out the second part of the carrot and gave it to him

"Well…." Soda rubbed the back of his head. He does that when he's nervous. "I was thinking of dropping out of school."

"What?" I said loudly.

Sodapop looked surprised. "Well I'm bad at school and we could use the money after…." He trailed off.

"Whoa. Ok wait a sec." I told him, "Hang on I can't process this." I lean up against the wall and took a couple of deep breathes. "Ok. I'm all ears…why do you want to drop out?" When Sodapop and me were younger, we made a promise to each other that no matter what we would always be on each other's side. So even though I didn't like the idea of Soda dropping out I had to help him.

"Ok, well like I said I'm not that good at school, and No that…that, well you know. I think that if I get a job it could really help things out around the house."

"Ok but if you drop out, I want to drop out too."

"NO COCOA!" he said.

It was my turn to be surprised. He signed. "I'm sorry but your better at school than me and you want to be a vet so you have to stay in school."

"I'm not that good." I pouted. "But your right. So your gonna drop out?"

"Yeah but I don't know how to tell Mom… I mean Darry." He said quickly.

My heart throbbed and I help back a sob. I took a deep breath and said "Alright…How about this, you do a week of school and then if you really want to drop out we'll bring it up to Darry."

"Ok good idea" he said. And like we always did when we agreed on something, we spit on our hand and shook hands.

"Let's go home," I said. Soda and me walked home. When we got there, the whole gang was there, except for Darry. Johnny was talking to Steve and Dally. Two-bit was watching TV. Ponyboy was talking to Melissa. It seemed like everything was fine.

_Like Mo__m was shopping and Dad was working with Darry. When Mom gets home she would make us cookies and tell us to go outside, and play. Then at 5 o'clock Dad and Darry would come home and Mom would call us to dinner. Then Dad would talk about his day and tell Darry he was growing up into a fine gentleman. They would ask me, Soda and Pony how school was and what classes we liked. Pony would talk about English and me and Soda would complain about school. Then Mom would make me and Soda clear the dishes. We would get into a water fight and Dad would yell. After Soda and me finished and dried up we would all sit in front of the TV and watch cartoons. When it was 11 we would go to bed but me Pony and Soda wouldn't sleep. I would sneak into their room and we would talk about when we would be older and how we would live in a mansion. And the same thing would happen all over again, but ….._

"You ok Cocoa?" Melissa broke my thoughts.

I blinked back tears and said "Yeah fine"

At 5ish everyone left. Darry got home at 5:30. But he wasn't alone. He was with this woman. She was tall and wore the ugliest glasses ever. Her hair was in a tight bun and she looked like she meant business.

"Soda, Pony, and Cocoa this is Mrs. Grace, she is our social worker." Darry said.

I stared at her. I finally broke my stare and said, "Hi Mrs Grace, I'm Cocoa."

"Its very nice to meet you Cocoa." She said. After Ponyboy and Sodapop introduced themselves we all sat down in the living room. When we were all settled, Mrs. Grace started talking. "Ok first of all, I want to let you know that I am your friend. I have a plan to keep you together with just some weekly visits. However it is not up to me, but I will do my best." She nodded to us. "Now if you don't mind I would like to look at the rest of the house."

Darry stood up, "I'll show you around"

"Wonderful" Mrs. Grace said.

The pair left the room and left me, Soda and Pony looking at each other. I broke the silence, "So what do you think of her?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ponyboy said. "I mean she seems nice enough."

"I hope…" I started but was interrupted by Darry and Mrs. Grace coming back into the room.

"And you saw the living room" Darry concluded.

Mrs. Grace gave and approving nod. She turned to me and said, "Cocoa do you think that I could have a word with you in your room?"

"Uh sure" I got up and followed her into my room. She sat on the bed and I thought that she was way too comfortable here. "Sit down" she invited me to sit on my bed. I didn't want to ruin anything for the family so I sat down.

"Well Cocoa, I'm going to give this to you straight. You are going to be the hardest part of the family staying together. This is because you're a girl and everything is going to be changing. Your body will change and…"

"I'm 16. I already have my period and know how to handle it." I interrupted her.

"I know that" she smiled. "I just wanted to let you know."

I nodded not knowing what else to say. "How about we head back to the living room?" she said.

"Sure," I said. We got up and headed to the living room. I was miserable. I couldn't believe that I might be the only one to be taken away. I must have shown my misery on my face because Ponyboy looked concerned.

"Alright guys I'll see you tomorrow." Mrs. Grace said. "Darrel, I will help you with the funeral tomorrow.

"Bye." Darry said. "Ok guys Mrs. Matthews made us dinner so let's eat"

We gathered around the table eating chicken and mashed potatoes. We were all silent. Darry finally broke the silence and said, "Good news guys….I got a job!"

"Good for you Dar!" Sodapop said.

"Yeah great job!" Ponyboy said.

I was silent. I was still thinking about what Mrs. Grace told me.

"Coc?" Darry asked. "Are you ok?"

I could feel tears starting in my eyes. I didn't say anything; I just got up and ran to my room. I broke down. I don't know how long I cried for but someone was knocking on my door.

"Come in," I sniffled.

It was Darry. "Cocoa what's wrong?" he asked.

"I…. don't know how to tell you," I said.

"Try," Darry said.

I took a deep breath. "Well Mrs. Grace told me that I'm gonna be the reason why our family gets separated."

Darry looked at me. He looked at a loss for words. "Well, don't worry. I will fight for you to stay with us. All of you. I promise that none of you guys will be sent to home. Ok?"

I nodded still sobbing.

"Why don't you go to bed?" He stood up and tucked my in like mom used to do. "Good night Cocoa"

"Night Darry" I said. O drifted off into sleep. A little while later someone nudged me. I opened my eyes and saw Ponyboy. His eyes were red and tears were falling down his face.

"Ponyboy? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I heard what you told Darry. I don't want you to leave!" he cried.

I lifted my covers and Ponyboy climbed in. "Don't worry Pone." I said. "Darry said that he would keep us together, no matter what."

"But what if he's wrong?" Ponyboy cried.

"He won't be. I promise nothing will happen to you."

Ponyboy nodded and kept crying.

"Shhhh" I said trying to remember what mom used to do when we were upset. A bit later Ponyboy fell asleep. I sighed looking at my baby brother. I started crying thinking of what would happen if we were separated. Eventually I fell in a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I haven't written in such a long time. I've been really busy with school and stuff. I'll try to update sooner.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders. Just my characters!

Darry woke me up the next morning. He wanted us to go to school because that's what our parents would have wanted. Personally I would rather have stayed home but when I imagined my mom's face it made me get out of bed.

I got dressed in a plain black t-shirt a pair of jeans and my grey converses. I put on eyeliner and mascara and walked out to the kitchen. Sodapop was sitting at the table. He was staring at his cereal.

"Are you going to eat it or just look at it?" I asked him. I was expecting him to laugh be he didn't even chuckle. He turned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Cocoa" he sighed. "I don't want to go to school. I'm just not ready to go back."

"I know." I said. "I don't want to go either but mom and dad would be disappointed if we didn't go to school."

"Yeah" he agreed with me. Ponyboy walked in from the shower. He slumped in the chair next to me.

"How's it going Ponyboy?" I asked him. "Are you feeling better from last night?"

He nodded. "I'm feeling better."

We all tried to eat but none of us were very hungry. Darry came out of the shower. He was all dressed for work. "All right guys. Get in the truck and I'll take you to school."

We stood up and walked into the truck. We squeezed in the front seat. There was a really awkward silence the whole way there. When we reached the school me, Ponyboy and Sodapop climbed out. I turned to face the school. Some people were looking at me and whispering.

'Oh yeah' I thought. 'Today is gonna be a good day'

I was standing at my locker looking at all the books piled on my shelf. I couldn't remember what I had second period. I turned to Steve whose locker was next to mine and asked "Hey Steve-o what do I have second period?"

He looked to the ceiling deep in thought. "Math" he said finally. "Hey are you alright? Do you want to go home?"

I shook my head. "I'll be fine. I'm just kinda tired." I lied.

Steve sighed and said, "How's Sodapop holding up?"

"Not good" I said. "Come on let's get to homeroom"

In homeroom I was getting stares. I was trying my best to ignore them. But it wasn't that easy. Finally this soc girl came up to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah I was wondering why your still here. I mean since your poor then why aren't you in a poor orphanage yet?"

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. Thankfully Steve saved me. "Get outta here soc. She don't need this right now" he growled.

The girl left but I was still shocked that someone would say that to me.

"Are you ok Coc?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I got up and left the room.

I walked down the halls when I heard someone shouting.

"Ponyboy! Please stop! Pony stop!"

Wait I knew that voice. It was Melissa. I ran toward the voice but the bell rang before I reached her. I pushed my way through the crowd.

I reached Melissa and couldn't believe what I was seeing. Ponyboy was fighting with a soc.

I ran forward and tried to pull them apart.

I was punched in the face. I didn't know who did it but I hurt either way. Before I knew what happened Sodapop was next to me pulling Pony off the soc and Two-bit was pulling me to my feet.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I said. "What happened to Ponyboy?"

Two-bit shrugged his shoulders.

Mr. Parker our principal came up to us. "Miss Curtis. Mr. Mathews. Come with me to my office. Now."

Shoot. This can't be good.

Two-bit and I were hauled off to the principal's office. We were sitting outside with Sodapop waiting for our turn to tell our side of the story.

"What's gonna happen to us?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Two-bit said. "We might get a detention, but that's it."

I turned to my friend. "Two-bit, my folks are dead. This could cause us to go to a boy's and girl's home."

Sodapop lowered his head and I instantly regretted saying what I just said.

"Shoot Soda, I'm sorry." I said.

"No," he said raising his head. "I was thinking of the same thing."

We were silent for a moment and finally the principal, Ponyboy and the soc he was fight, Paul, came out of the office.

"Mr. Matthews your turn to come in." Mr. Parker said.

Two-bit stood up and Ponyboy took his seat between Sodapop and me. Paul sat across the room next to the secretary.

"What happened?" Soda asked Ponyboy in a low voice.

"Well, Mr. Parker is letting my off with a warning because of _your circumstances _and because Paul started it. I think he is getting off with a warning too." Pony said.

I nodded. "Good," I said.

Two-bit came out a minute or two later. Now it was Soda's and my turn. We stood up and walked into the office. I scrunched my nose because the smell was a mixture of meatballs and body odor.

"Now," Mr. Parker began. "I'm sure Mr. Curtis is filled you in but I'm going to tell you again. I am letting both your brother and Paul off with a warning. You two are in here because I want you to take Ponyboy home. I am going to call your social worker and Darrel. However, if I see any of you guys fighting you will be suspended."

"Yessir," Soda and I said in unison.

"You may go," Mr. Parker said.

We stood up and walked out.

"Come on Pone," Soda said. "Were going home."

"See ya guys later!" Two-bit said cheerfully.

We waved and walked to our lockers, and walked home. I was really glad when we were allowed to go home. I just wasn't in the mood to learn. But I changed my mind instantly when we walked through the front door. Sitting in on the couch was Mrs. Grace and a very angry looking Darry.


	9. Chapter 9

I tried my best not to make eye contact with Darry. I hated it when he was mad. I looked at Pony and Soda. Both their heads were down. Instantly my head went down.

"I can't believe you Ponyboy!" Darry yelled. "A fight?"

Ponyboy didn't say anything in return.

"Alright you are grounded for a week!" Darry said.

All three of our heads shot up.

"Wh..." Pony started but Darry cut him off. "No buts!" He said.

I opened my mouth to say something but Darry said, "I don't want to hear it Cocoa!"

We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes. Mrs. Grace broke the silence.

"Well now that we have that figured out. We should continue our discussion on your parents' funeral."

"What?" I screamed. I couldn't figure out why we were already having a funeral. They died yesterday. "Don't we wait like a week before the funeral?" I asked.

Darry shook his head no. "No, Cocoa. We have to have the funeral by the day after tomorrow."

"Wait. But I'm not ready for this." I said taking a deep breath. "I don't think I can handle this now."

"Cocoa," Mrs. Grace said. "I understand how you are feeling…"

"NO!" I screamed. I was holding this in all day. I hate it how everyone was telling me they know how I feel. "NO ONE KNOWS WHATS GOING ON! NO ONE KNOWS HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE BOTH YOUR PARENTS! SO DON'T TELL ME YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL BECAUSE YOU DON'T!"

I stomped off into my room. My eyes were welling up with tears and I couldn't allow them to see me like this. I slammed my door shut and pushed my chair in front of it. I made this when I was younger. When someone opened the door, my chair would hit the dresser stopping the door from opening all the way. So unless you're really skinny you can't come in. I know that moving my dresser seems easier but my dresser is heavy and I sure ain't the strongest one here.

I flopped on my bed. I forced myself to stop crying.

_Crying shows weakness. _I thought. _ I cannot show weakness. _

There was a knock on my door. "Cocoa?" Mrs. Grace said. "I'm coming in."

She pushed the door opened and the chair stopped it.

Ha my plan always works. I thought as I looked out the window.

"Cocoa can you move this chair?" she asked.

"No," I said.

I heard a noise and looked back to the door. My mouth dropped. The bitch got through the door!

"Ah," she said as she emerged in my room. "It's a good thing that I'm so skinny.'

"It's a good thing that I'm so skinny," I mocked her in a really high baby voice. I heard Sodapop and Ponyboy snort with laughter on the other side of the door.

"So Cocoa I would like to talk to you," she started.

I ignored her.

She sat down on my bed next to me and put her hand on my knee. I looked at her hand. Who does this bitch think she is! I move my knee so her hand slides off.

"Cocoa I wanted to tell you that the judge found relatives that would like to look after you," Mrs. Grace said with a smile.

"So we are moving?" I asked her.

"Well, no. YOU will be moving. Your Aunt Jessie and Uncle Bill said they would only have room for one person."

I sat up. "WHAT?" I yelled.

"The judge," Mrs. Grace continued. "Wants you to go with them after the funeral. Now it's only a trail. If you really don't like, the judge said he would consider you being put under the custody of Darry."

"No! I hate my Aunt Jessie! I guarantee that I won't like so why can't we skip the trail and have me put in Darry's custody." I asked.

She only smiled ignoring my question. "What are you going to wear to the funeral? I bet we can find something nice."

She stood up and walked to my closet.

"Don't you have any dresses or skirts?" she asked me.

"No, I never really got into that stuff." I replied.

"Well, maybe a friend of your will let you borrow an outfit. Well I'm going to go now. I'll see at the funeral."

Mrs. Grace finally left. I was still in shock about what she said. But I got up and went into the living room. Sodapop and Ponyboy were working on homework. I sat down next to them and sighed.

"Did Mrs. Grace tell you about ummm…" I started.

"Aunt Jessie?" Soda asked. "Yeah." Soda tried to hold back a sob.

Ponyboy threw his book at the ground and screamed, "YOU PROMISED COCOA! YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULLDN'T BE TAKEN AWAY FROM US!"

I didn't know what to say. I sat there in shock. "Pony…" I finally said.

"Save it," he sobbed. He ran into his room.

Soda looked at me confused. "What was that about?"

I felt tears in my eyes. "Nothing. I need air."

I got up and ran out of the house. I knew where I was going. I was gonna run to my second best friend, Angela Shepard. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door swung opened revealing Angela.

"Hey Coc, What's wrong?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you."

"Um ok come in." she stepped aside. We went into her room. It wasn't anything special. There was a bed and a closet and couple of photos. Next to her bed was a picture of me and her when we were 13 years old.

"What's on your mind sis?" She said pulling out nail polish.

I sat in front of her and gave her my hands.

"I don't know where to start." I said.

"Tell me everything."

So I told her about my parents, even though she knew about that. I told her about Mrs. Grace and how much of a bitch she was. How I promised Ponyboy that nothing would happen to our family. How Pony got into a fight at school and how Mrs. Grace told me I would be living with my Aunt Jessie and Uncle Bill.

"Well sis, seems like we have to find a solution to get rid of this bitch." She said. "I mean seriously, she didn't even give Darry a chance."

"I know," I sniffled.

Angela blew on my nails that were now a bright pink.

"Anyway what are you wearing to the funeral?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Nice, going in the nude!" she squealed.

I laughed. That's why I love Angela. She always knows how to make me laugh.

"Here. I got the thing that's perfect for you." She stood up and went to her closet. She pulled out a dark blue skirt with a black shirt. Surprisingly it was something that would appropriate to wear to a funeral.

"Wow, that's beautiful." I said. "But I won't be able to give it back to you. I'm leaving right after the funeral."

"Then keep till you come back." She said. "Come on, let's see how ya look in it."

I quickly changed. I looked nice. The skirt was above my knees but not a mini skirt. And the shirt hugged my figure nicely.

"Gorgeous!" Angela said.

I smiled. "Thanks sis."

"Don't mention it!" she said.

I looked at the clock.

5:54 pm

"I gotta go," I said.

"Alright," Angela said. "I'll see ya later!" She wrapped me in a hug. And I left her house a ton happier then I did when I arrived.

%%%%%%%%%

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**_

_**Oh yeah I'm planning another story after this one. There's gonna be a little Curtis sister! But I don't know what to name her so…Please review with some suggestions! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey Guys! So guess what? I stayed home sick today so I was able to write! YEAH!**_

_**Anyway I want to let everyone know that I know Cocoa is a Mary-Sue name… so if you don't like it… don't read it. Also I didn't realize that the center font was hard to read…I'm sorry. **____** All right, one more thing, I am going to be writing another story after this. Its gonna be about the Curtis' little sister…so please review with some names! Now on with the Story!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Before I knew it, it was the day of my parents' funeral. I was standing my room…well my _old _room. I was moving today, against my own will. I walked to my dresser to make sure I didn't forget anything.

Make-up – Check

Pictures – Check

Suitcase with Clothes – Check

Seems pretty good. I sighed. I didn't want to go.

"Cocoa?"

I turned and saw Sodapop standing in my doorway. He was wearing a suit and attempting to tie a tie. __

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you… Are you ready?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "But ya gotta do, what ya gotta do."

"Yeah I guess," he said. "Are you all packed?"

"Yeah," I said.

We stood there in silence for a little bit. Darry calling us broke it. "Cocoa? Sodapop? Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I answered for both of us. "Let's go."

Sodapop helped my carry my suitcase to the living room. Ponyboy was sitting on the couch next to Melissa and Two-bit. Steve was in the kitchen with Dally and Johnny. It was unusually quiet. No one was talking no one was doing anything. Darry walked in all dressed in a suit and tie just like Soda. Everyone looked really nice. Too bad it wasn't a happy occasion.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked.

We nodded and stood up. Darry brought my luggage to the truck and we all followed.

Darry drove us the church. Mrs. Grace met us there with two people that I recognized to be my Aunt Jessie and Uncle Bill. Boy, did they get old. Aunt Jessie was my mother's sister. She never approved of my dad, so when they got married my aunt stopped talking to my mom.

My Aunt Jessie was in a red dress and the ugliest hat ever. My Uncle Bill was in a suit too, with a red tie that matched my Aunt's dress.

"Cocoa! My gosh you look so grown up," my aunt said.

"Hi Aunt Jessie," I said. "You remember my brothers right?"

"Oh yes, Darrel, Ponyboy and Sodacan." She said.

"Sodapop" I muttered. "Its Sodapop."

"Oh sorry, Sodapop." She said.

"Well," Mrs. Grace interrupted. "You know your aunt and uncle. Where is your luggage? We can move it to their car."

"Here it is," Darry said. "I'll move it."

"Grand," Mrs. Grace said. "Let's take our seats then."

The church wasn't that full. There were only some close friends. We have no other relatives other than Aunt Jessie and Uncle Bill.

Me, Darry Soda and Ponyboy sat in the front row. Behind us sat Two-bit, Steve, Johnny, Dally and Melissa.

Aunt Jessie and Uncle Bill sat in the row behind them with Mrs. Grace.

The priest came out and started talking. It wasn't soon before I started to cry. Soda put his arm around my shoulders, but he crying too. I looked over to Ponyboy; he was trying not to cry but he it wasn't working. He finally gave up and started bawling his eyes out. Soda moved from me over to Ponyboy. I looked up at Darry. He was standing straight up. He wasn't crying. He wasn't even showing any emotion. But then he never cries. He's just like that.

By the time the funeral ended, everyone was crying. Well everyone but Darry. I didn't see Dally at the funeral. He ran out before it was over. He probably didn't want anyone to how upset he was.

Me, Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy were standing outside the church. Everyone was walking passed us telling us how sorry they are for our loss. It was a joke. No one cared.

"So now we go to the graveyard right?" I asked.

"No we are going to go home now," Aunt Jessie said.

"But…"

"No buts. We have a long drive home and I'm not waiting till you see your parents be put in the ground."

I was shocked. I looked over at my friends. They looked just as shocked as I was.

"You may say your goodbyes now," Aunt Jessie said.

I turned and faced Johnny. I hugged Johnny. "Goodbye Johnnycakes. I'm gonna miss you."

I turned to Two-bit next. He opened his arms and I jumped into them. "Oh Two-bit!" I cried.

"I'll see ya soon kid," he said.

Next was Steve. I hugged him even though he got on my nerves. "Steve, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am going to miss you too!"

"I'll see ya later Coc!" he said.

I went to Melissa next. We hugged for so long. I didn't even know what to say. I let go of Melissa and went to Darry.

"Darry, I wish I could stay here with you!" I said through tears.

"I know baby. I wish you could stay too. But maybe we'll see each other soon." I let go and hugged Ponyboy next.

"Ponyboy, never hesitate to call if you need to talk." I tell him.

He nodded through tears. "Goodbye Cocoa," he said.

I finally got to Sodapop. My twin. My partner in crime. I was crying hard now.

"Sodapop!" I cried. "I'll miss you so much!"

"But we'll see each other soon," he said. "As soon as I can I'm gonna drive up and see you."

"Yeah sounds good." I said.

We let go and I started walking to my aunt and uncle's car. Halfway to the car, I started running back to the gang. I jumped into all of their arms and we had one more group hug. It was such a sweet moment until my aunt's obnoxious voice ruined it.

"COCOA! LET'S GO!" she screamed.

"Cocoa you should go," Darry said.

I started walking back to the car with tears falling down my cheeks. I get into the car and Uncle Bill starts the car. As we drive I looked back to the gang and waved. Who knew when I would see them next.

%%%%%%%%%%

I fell asleep soon after we left. When I woke up we were at their house. The house was pretty big. Bigger than mine. I walked in and suddenly realized that I am going to hate it hear. Everything looked really fancy and elegant.

_Yup. _I thought._ This is going to be hell. _

"Cocoa would you like to see your new bedroom?" Uncle Bill asked.

"Uh sure." I said.

Uncle Bill led me upstairs. My new room was so…PINK! I mean everything was pink. The walls, the bed, the dresser, the curtains! Oh my god!

"You like the color pink right?" Uncle Bill asked me.

"A little," I lied. I hate it so much. Pink is by far my least favorite color.

"Well we can always repaint if you want to," he said.

"I'll leave you alone for now. Dinner will be at six."

He left me standing in this room. I collapsed on the bed and started crying. All I wanted to do was go home. Go home and be with my brothers and friends. I realized that I never told Dally goodbye. Just thinking of that made me cry harder. I rolled on to my back and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

%%%%%%%%

_**Thanks for reading everyone! Remember to review if you have suggestions for names!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**HEY THERE! Here is chapter 11! Woo-hoo!**_

_**Thanks to all the people that reviewed! **_

_**And I really want to thank Smileyface1627 for becoming my beta!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Cocoa…Sadly. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

I woke up a couple hours later. At first I didn't remember where I was. I was in a different room and everything was…pink. Ewe why am I in a pink room?

Then I remembered. Aunt Jessie is a pink freak.

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. I stood up and looked out the window. Everything was black. It must be early in the morning. Then something caught my eye. There was a tray on it. I walked over to it.

Aunt Jessie must have brought it up when I was asleep. There was chicken, potatoes and broccoli. It looked really good but I just wasn't hungry. I picked up the tray and dumped the food into the pink trashcan. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a piece of paper flutter to the ground.

I picked it up. It was a pink note written in pink pen.

_God what is wrong with this lady? _I thought. Then my eyes ran over the note. It said:

_Cocoa, _

_I'm sorry we missed you at dinner. I gave you some chicken, potatoes and broccoli. I want you to eat EVERYTHING! You are too skinny. I will be waking you up at 6:30. We both agreed that you should start school right away. So enjoy your dinner and get some sleep. _

_~Aunt Jessie_

I sighed. Great, now I have school tomorrow. I jumped on my bed. I stared at the ceiling watching the fan go around and around. I looked at the clock.

5:34 am.

I closed my eyes and I was soon back asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Cocoa, its time to get up."

Aunt Jessie was shaking me slightly. I looked up at her. She was in a bathrobe and hair curlers.

"Get dressed and I'll have breakfast ready in about 30 minutes," She said with a smile.

"OK I'll be down in a little bit," I said.

Aunt Jessie left me to get ready. I rolled over and turned the light on. I got out of bed and went over to my suitcase. I took out my favorite black t-shirt. I put on a pair of jeans and slipped the t-shirt on. After I was dressed I put on eyeliner and mascara. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_I guess I look all right. _ I thought.

I walked out of my room and made my way to the kitchen.

Uncle Bill was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Aunt Jessie was at the stove making eggs. I could feel my eyes getting wet just thinking about how mom used to make us eggs in the morning for breakfast. But I can't cry anymore. I have to be strong.

"Good Morning Cocoa," Uncle Bill said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I said.

"Cocoa, how do you like your eggs?" Aunt Jessie asked.

"I like them scrambled with grape jelly," I said.

"Grape Jelly?"

"Yeah its something me and Sodapop made up when we were little," I explained.

"Oh Ok," she said.

A few minutes later Aunt Jessie placed a platter of eggs with grape jelly.

"Thanks," I said.

"Ok," Uncle Bill said. "I'm going to take you to school and drop you off at the main office. They know that you are going and have a schedule ready for you, ok?"

"Yeah sure," I said eating the eggs. They weren't that good, but I ate them just to be polite.

"All right then let's go," Uncle Bill stood up, kissed Aunt Jessie and led me to his car.

Ten minutes later I arrived at my new school. It was so big and there were so many people there. I hate big schools. I know I will never make any friends and I know that I will get lost. I groan just thinking of it.

"Ok here you go Cocoa," Uncle Bill said.

"See you later," I said. I got out, slung my beat up backpack over my shoulder and walked into the building.

The second I walked in the double doors, I did a double take. This school was filled with socs. All the boys were wearing khaki pants and button down t-shirts. And all the girls were in dresses with their hair in a ponytail and ribbons in their hair.

I suddenly felt really self-conscious. I was getting stares by everyone. But then I thought of what mom told my first day of school.

"_Don't please other people, Cocoa. All you have to do is please yourself."_

I straightened up and walked into the hallway.

I successfully made it to the main office without getting lost. There was a secretary at the desk typing on a typewriter.

"Um excuse me," I said.

She looked up and stared at me like I had three heads. I guess she's not used to seeing girls with jeans and t-shirts.

"Oh hello," she said. "How may I help you?"

Her voice was nasally and gross.

"My name is Cocoa Curtis, and I am new to this school."

"Oh yes, Cocoa." She repeated.

She filed through some paper and pulled out a single sheet of paper.

"This is your schedule." She said. "Now I'm going to get someone to take you to your first period class wait a second."

The nasally secretary left and came back with a girl. She was in a baby blue dress and smiling like crazy.

"Hello Cocoa. My name is Rachel." Rachel said.

"Hi Rachel," I said.

"I'll show you your first class," she said.

"Ok"

We walked out into the hallway. It was no longer crowded with socs staring at me.

"So Cocoa," Rachel said. "Did you just move here?"

"No my parents just died so I wasn't allow to live with my brothers so now I'm living with my aunt and uncle." I said.

"Oh I am so sorry," She said.

"Its ok," I mumbled.

"Tell me about your brothers," she said.

"Well my older brother's name is Darry. He's really smart and works really hard. Then my twin brother's name is Sodapop. He's crazy and my best friend. My little brother's name is Ponyboy. He loves to read and is really smart at school."

"That's nice," Rachel said. "Here's your first period class. I will see you 4th period. We both have chem. together."

"Ok thanks so much," I said.

I walked into the classroom. First period was English. The teacher was in the middle of explaining a book. She stopped when she saw me.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes I'm new to this school. My name is Cocoa." I said.

"Cocoa?" she asked.

"Yes Cocoa," I said firmly.

"OK. You can sit in the back of the classroom." She pointed to an empty seat next to a boy."

I walked to the back of the room, and sat down.

"So your name is Cocoa?" the boy asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Were your parents crazy or did they hate you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I said. I was getting a little bit angry.

"Well, everyone knows that the people that have a weird name are hated by their parents." He said.

"Are you looking for a fight?" I asked.

"Whatever you want," he said. "I'll fight anyone anytime."

"Well," I said. "You just got yourself a fight."

I turned to back to the teacher and sat there waiting for the school day to be over.


	12. Chapter 12

I was sitting in my last period class...math. Out of all my classes math is my favorite. Of course I would rather drop out of school but I knew I wouldn't be allowed to.

Anyway I was sitting in my seat staring at the board. I had no idea what we were learning. My mind was in a blur all day. My teacher Ms Foster started to write an example on the board.

My first thought of Ms Foster was an old teacher that thought she was young and cool. She was wearing a red dress and a pair of black high heels. Her hair was in a tight bun that reminded me of Mrs. Grace. Thinking if Mrs. Grace reminded me of Darry Soda and Pony. And thinking of them made me think of the gang. And thinking of the gang reminded me of how I never told Dally goodbye. Glory, I wish I wasn't here. Its nothing against my aunt and uncle but I just want to be home, in my room with my brothers.

I could feel my eyes start to water. I shook my head getting the thoughts outta my head. After that I tried to focus on the class.

I couldn't follow what we were doing in class. Ms Foster was talking too fast.

"So after you factor the trinomial you set the factored equations equal to zero. So what is zero divided by two? Anyone know?"

I look around the class. Seriously are these socs so dumb that they can't divide two by zero? Even I can do that!

"Cocoa can you answer zero divide by two?" Ms Foster asked.

"It's zero," I said.

"Good"

I sigh. _God when is the day gonna be over?_ I thought.

Then I remembered I have a fight after school. I started to get excited. I love fights. However my excitement was quickly changed because I remembered what happened when Ponyboy got into a fight. I could remember Darry's angry face and Mrs. Grace sitting there waiting for us to get home.

My excitement started to die down. I had to figure a way to get out of the fight. I thought that I could just not show up. But then I would be labeled chicken and I couldn't live with that.

The bell rang before I could come up with a plan.

%%%%%%

I was rushing to get out of school. I really didn't want to fight knowing that it could ruin my chances of going home.

I pushed my way through the crowd trying to get to my locker. I reached it successfully without seeing the soc I was supposed to fight. I franticly put in my combo: 24-16-0 and flung the door open. After I tossed my books into Darry's old bag I slammed the door shut.

My original thought was _I'm gonna make it!_

My second thought was _Oh CRAP!_

As I turn the corner super soc himself is waiting for me with a ton of his friends.

"Well well well" he said with a grin. "Look who we have here. Cocoa puff"

"Its cocoa." I corrected

"Whatever"

"Are we gonna do this cause I have to go soon" I said placing my bag down.

"Yeah let's do this," he cracked his knuckles and his neck. He stepped forward.

I mimicked him. My mind was swirling. I was beginning to regret starting this fight. I really wanted to go home and I knew that participating in a fight would not look good. I started to picture my brother's faces as I walked up to the soc.

I could picture Darry with his stern look. I could picture him perfectly with his arms crossed and his head shaking slowly. Soda would look sad. I felt a pain in my chest when I pictured my twin standing next to Darry. And Ponyboy would be crying. My baby brother. The one person that always looked up to me. If he was here I know he would have talked me out of this. Then I pictured my parents. They would have a disappointed look written all over their faces. Then my mind drifted to my friends. Two-bit and Steve would be so proud. I think that Johnny would be upset. He usually is when we talk about fighting. The only reasons he fights is to help out, otherwise Johnny would be perfectly content with sitting at home. Dally was the last person I thought of. Except I couldn't figure out the look on his face. It was a mixture of happiness and sadness. Then he opened his mouth and said, "COCOA FOCUS ON THE FIGHT!"

My mind snapped back into reality just in time to block the soc's first punch. My mind was going crazy trying to remember everything the gang taught me to do in a fight.

Duck… punch… shoot… he blocked it.

The soc hit me in the face right under my left eye. With that I fell over. He turned around with a triumphant look on his face. His hands were in the air like it was a big accomplishment to win in a fight against a girl. I whipped the blood that was dripping down my mouth.

I wasn't about to lose that easily in a fight. I got up walked up to the soc. He turned with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" he spat at me.

I clenched my fists and punched him right between the eyes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I was running down the street. I was freaking out. I couldn't comprehend what I just did. I mean I was in fights before but this one seemed…so serious. I mean there was so much at stake. And if I were caught then I would be in so much trouble.

I ran behind a tree to catch my breath.

_In…out…in…out… Calm down Cocoa. _I thought.

I closed my eyes as the events of what happened ran through my mind.

**** FLASHBACK ****

_I clenched my fists and punched him right between the eyes._

_He fell over in one blow. His eyes were closed and blood was streaming from his nose. He was on the floor motionless. _

_I couldn't move. I didn't know what else to do. This was the first time I ever made someone unconscious. His friends were not moving either. _

_I took a step back and grabbed my bag. With that I ran out the doors_.

**** END FLASHBACK ****

My breathing was back to normal. And my nerves were calming down.

I decided I that I should tell someone. I _HAD_ to tell someone. I kept walking to my new house. I stood outside the door. Deciding whether or not I should go in. I finally decided that I should go in.

"Cocoa? Is that you?" Aunt Jessie called from the kitchen.

"Yeah its me Aunt Jessie," I yelled back.

She appeared in the doorway with a bowl and towel in her hands.

"Well… how was your… OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Oh, don't worry about it Aunt Jessie. Someone just bumped into me in the hallway and they hit me in the face with their books. I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" she asked.

"No believe me, I'm perfectly fine."

"Ok," she said slowly. "Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

"Ok sure," I said. "I'm gonna go do homework,"

When I reached my room I threw my bag on the ground and collapsed onto my bed and cried. I didn't how long I was there crying but Aunt Jessie finally called me to dinner.

I got up and went downstairs. Aunt Jessie and Uncle Bill were waiting for me.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I said.

"Its ok," Uncle Bill said. "So your Aunt Jessie told me what happened today. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok," I said.

Aunt Jessie made roasted chicken with corn and biscuits. Dinner was kinda boring compared to what I'm used to. I'm used to loud conversations and an occasional piece of food flying through the air.

When dinner was over I went to Uncle Bill who was sitting in the living room.

"Uncle Bill I was wondering if I would be allowed to call my brothers?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. "Just don't stay on for too long."

"Ok," I took the phone to my room and dialed my house number.

After one ring someone answered.

"Hello?"

"SODA!" I cried.

"COCOA! What's up? How's it going? Are you ok?"

"Soda? I have to tell you something…"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **__**Sadly I do not own the Outsiders **__** All rights goes to S.E. Hinton **_

I took the phone to my room and dialed my house number.

After one ring someone answered.

"Hello?"

"SODA!" I cried.

"COCOA! What's up? How's it going? Are you ok?"

"Soda? I have to tell you something…"

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I shifted my position on the bed. "Soda, I got into a fight at school."

Silence. My twin Brother didn't say a word. I started to panic. "Soda? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I could picture him rubbing the back of his head. He does that when he's nervous. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. "Soda…what should I do?" I sobbed.

"Hang on," he said. I heard some movements, a couple shouts and then a door slammed. "Ok so who did you fight with?"

I thought for a second. Then I realized that I had no idea who I fought. "I have no idea," I told him.

"OK so tell me what happened," he said.

So I told him about what happened in English class. How I wanted to back out of the fight, but I ran into him after school and how he beat me. Then I told him about how I was so mad that I punched him right in the nose and he fell over.

"Ok, so does he know your name?" Soda asked when I finished my story.

"Well Cocoa isn't a normal name, so I would say yes,"

"Well if I were you I would act like nothing happened. Wait for him to tell someone."

I thought about that, Soda had a good point. If that soc told someone he would get in trouble too. Plus word would get around that he lost to a girl. I thought that was a good idea, but I was still scared. "Hey Sodapop? Will I have to stay here forever because of the fight?" I asked.

Soda sighed. "I don't think so but this definitely didn't help. But let's change the subject, this is depressing me!"

I laughed. "OK what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I dropped out of school."

"You did?" I said. "How did Darry react?"

"Well at first he kinda mad, but when I told him my reasons he changed his mind. Mrs. Grace wasn't happy though."

"What did she say?"

"She was like, 'Sodapop this won't look good. The judge will be disappointed in you'" When Soda said that, his voice rose so he sounded like a lady.

I laughed. Only Sodapop would be able to make me forget all my problems.

"Hey Coc, you wanna talk with everyone else?"

"Sure put someone else on! Thanks for all your help, Soda." I said.

"Anytime sis. See ya soon!"

"Bye,"

I heard some noises then a very familiar voice said, "Hi Cocoa!"

"PONYBOY!" I cried. "How's everything?"

"Everything's good," he said. "It's real quiet without you."

"I bet. Are you keeping your grades us in school?"

"Kinda. Darry's making me work real hard."

"Yeah Darry's weird like that," I said. "Hey, how is Superman anyway?"

"He's good. He's at work now," Ponyboy said.

Through the line, I heard someone say, "Lemme talk to her!"

"I'm passing the phone. Bye Cocoa!"

I barely got bye out of my mouth when Melissa was on the phone. She was talking a mile a minute. I didn't get a chance to say anything. She was filling me on all the gossip that was happening in Tulsa. I honestly don't think she took a breath the entire time. I finally get a word in. "That's great," I said. "How are things with you and Ponyboy?"

"OH GOSH!" she squealed. " We are—" she was cut off by something.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Cocoa! Long time no talk!"

"Hey Two-Bit! How's it going?"

"Oh same old, same old. How's it living with socs?" he voice was beginning to slur. It was obvious that he was drunk.

"Eh," I said. "Its not bad. But I wish I was home."

I heard some gulping and I knew he was chugging beer. Yup, it's the same old Two-Bit. I thought.

"AHH," he said. "Yeah I bet!"

"COCOA!" That was Uncle Bill from down stairs. "You've been on the phone long enough!"

"Five more minutes?" I asked.

"NO! NOW!"

I sighed. "Alright Two-Bit. I gotta go. Tell everyone that I say 'Hi'"

"You got it sweetheart!"

I hung up the phone and sighed again. It was hard to believe that everything at home was normal. And I was here…alone.

Uncle Bill stomped up the stairs and into my room. "Did you get off the phone?"

"Yes," I said.

"You are not allowed to call them anymore! You spent fifteen minutes talking. You know how much money that is?"

I didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"I don't know," I said and honestly I didn't care.

"Of course you don't," he muttered under his breath. He said out loud, "Well its a lot! Now you are not going to call anyone. Good Night!" He slammed the door.

I took the hint and climbed into bed.

%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up the next morning at 7:30ish. I was always kinda morning person so I got out of bed and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and one of Sodapop's old t-shirts. There was a hole on the sleeve and it was all dirty but I love the shirt. It reminded me of home.

I went down stairs. Both Aunt Jessie and Uncle Bill were awake. Aunt Jessie was cooking breakfast while Uncle Bill was reading the newspaper.

"Good Morning Cocoa," Aunt Jessie said brightly. "How was you sleep?"

"Good," I said.

Uncle Bill put down his paper and said, "Do you have anything to say to me?"

"No," I said a bit confused.

"Your not going to apologize to me for what you did last night?"

"Are you high?" I asked. "I didn't do anything! You should be the one apologizing to me! Your not letting me call my family!"

"Young lady watch your tone when you talk to me," Uncle Bill warned.

"Screw you!" I said.

Then something happened. Uncle Bill stood up and slapped me across my face. I was stunned. I was never hit before. Aunt Jessie was frozen in the kitchen.

I stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Uncle Bill said.

"For a walk. I'll be back later," I said plainly.

"You need to eat!" Aunt Jessie said.

But I ignored her. I had to get away from them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aunt Jessie's POV

"Screw you!" Cocoa cried.

Bill stood up and slapped her across the face. I couldn't move. I was the first time that I had ever seen Bill hit anyone. Cocoa got up.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked.

"For a walk. I'll be back later," she said.

"You need to eat!" I said trying to get her to stay. But she didn't hear me. She was out the door.

"Bill, what did you do that for?" I asked.

"There's a reason I never wanted kids." He said. "I can't stand them."

"But you hit her!"

"She was disrespecting me! The first chance we get we are sending her home!"

"What!" I cried.

"This is not up for discussion Jessie," he said. And with that he got up from the table and left.

I sat alone at the table stirring my coffee.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cocoa's POV

I was walking. I didn't have a destination in mind, so I kept walking. I didn't care if I had school. I was in to bad of a mood to go. After an hour or so of walking I reached a horse ranch.

There was sign on the door that said:

ALL RIDES $2 FOR AN HOUR

I reached into my pockets and pulled out $2.15. If I used this I would only have 15 cents for food, but I thought it worth it.

I went up to an old lady behind a counter.

"Hello," she said. "How may I help you?"

"I would like to ride for an hour, please," I said.

"Ok that's $2," she said.

I handed over the money.

"Alright. Now I have to ask you some questions. Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

"Yes," I said.

"About how many times a year?"

I thought for a little. "I'd say about nine or ten. I used to be in the rodeo. Barrel racing."

"Ok. So now you can choose your horse." She took me to the back room. There were little girls with their dads looking at the horses. I walked up and down the aisle, looking. I finally decided on a brown quarter horse. He wasn't Spike, but he would work.

I saddled him up and led him out into the ring.

I mounted him and just sat there for a little bit. The last time I rode a horse was at home right after my parents died. And the time before that Dad took Soda and me to a ranch to ride for the day.

My eyes watered and I quickly wiped the tears away.

"Are you ready boy?" I asked the horse.

He stomped his foot.

"Then let's go," I kicked him and he ran forward.

We did a few warm up laps then I got him into a full gallop. I felt so free and so happy. It was like I was home.

I slowed the horse down and dismounted.

My hour was up and I didn't have any money to pay for another ride. I handed the horse in and left the ranch.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I would have made it back to Aunt Jessie's house faster but I got lost. I arrived at the house at 3ish. There was a strange car in the driveway.

My heart skipped a beat.

What if it is the kid from yesterday? I thought.

I shook that thought from my mind and walked in.

To my surprise Mrs. Grace was sitting in the living room with Aunt Jessie and Uncle Bill.

"Hello Cocoa," she said. "Are you ready to go home?"

_**Thanks again for all my reviewers! I love you guys! Please review! I also ask for no flames, because it makes me sad **_

_**Also thanks to my beta, smileyface 1627, for helping me with this chapter and my next story!**_

_**Morgyane**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey there fellow readers! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had exams and then I went on a mini vacation! But I finally got home and updated! YEAH! Anyway I want to thank haleygur7 for creating a character of me in her story, Welcome to the Past. And if you haven't read Welcome to the Past…you SHOULD! It's such a great story! Also I want to thank smileyface1627 for being my beta and helping with this chapter/story!**_

"Hello Cocoa," Mrs. Grace said. "Are you ready to go home?"

I couldn't move. I couldn't comprehend what Mrs. Grace was saying. Was I really going home?

I snapped back into reality. "YES!" I said. "I didn't unpack anything. I can go now if you want"

"No we are not leaving now." Mrs. Grace laughed. "We are going to leave in a couple of days. I am staying out here for a couple of days. It's Tuesday now so we will probably leave on Friday. How does that sound?"

"Um it's fine I guess," I said. I lost my excitement when I found out I wasn't going to be leaving now.

"Now we have another problem," Mrs. Grace continued. "Why weren't you at school today?"

My mouthed dried. "Ummm well you see umm... I got into a fight with Uncle Bill and I just had to leave. I guess I never made it to school," I smiled sheepishly.

"Well Cocoa that is unacceptable. You need to keep your education. I regret to inform you that your brother Sodapop dropped out. That doesn't look good with the judge and the fact that you a slacking off isn't going to look good either. Do you understand what I'm saying Cocoa?"

I nodded.

"Good. I went to your school today and picked up all your homework. It is in your room. I expect you to finish it tonight."

I just nodded again and walked up into my room. I sat at my desk and opened my English literature textbook. For homework I had to read the short story The Black Cat by Edgar Allen Poe. I flipped to page 346 and began reading.

_**Sodapop POV**_

I just finished my shift at work and I was heading home. Usually I would have been excited to go home; but home wasn't the same without Cocoa. I miss her smile and spunky personality. She could always make us laugh. In fact I haven't seen Ponyboy smile since Cocoa left. And Darry. Well Darry just mopes around the house. He doesn't eat or sleep or talk to anyone.

I stepped up the porch steps and opened the door. Everyone from the gang was there. Steve was talking to Dally, Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse, and Pony was talking to Melissa and Johnny. But something was different. Everyone was... Happy. An emotion I haven't seen in a while.

"Hey guys," I said.

When I spoke Ponyboy stood up.

"Hey there Sodapop," he said with a grin.

"Why are you so happy Pony?" I asked.

"Oh well... I know something you don't know," he said.

"Yeah? What is it?" I said. I was getting excited. I love surprises!

Ponyboy was quiet. Everyone was looking at us. Even Two-Bit and he never looks up when Mickey is on.

After about 5 minutes Dally finally cried "Tell him already!"

I started bouncing up and down trying to hold in my excitement.

"What is it Ponyboy!" I screamed starting to lose my patience.

"Cocoa..." he started.

My excitement dropped. What happened to my twin sister?

"What happened to her Ponyboy?" I asked. My voice shook a bit when I spoke.

Pony started talking again. "Cocoa is... she's coming home on Friday!"

I froze. Then I smiled. "Are you serious?" I said.

He nodded. "Cocoa is coming home!"

I screamed with excitement and tackled my kid brother. "Oh Ponyboy you scared me half to death!" I said tickling him.

"Knock it off Sodapop!" he said between giggles.

We heard the door open and slam. And there stood Darry. He looked miserable.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Cheer up Darry," I said. "Cocoa's coming home!"

He looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah," Steve said. "So chill Superman!" and he swung a pillow at Darry's head.

This started an enormous pillow fight.

It felt good to have the gang back again.

_**Cocoa POV**_

I was sitting in my last period class. It was Friday. Thank God but the day was going so slow. I looked at the clock.

Shit there's still 23 minutes left! I thought.

I tried my best to focus on the class but that was just never going to happen.

All right I thought. When I finish this math problem I can look at the clock.

I finished it quickly and took a peek at the clock.

20 minutes left.

I started giving myself stupid challenges.

When Ms Foster drops the chalk I will check the clock.

When the sick kid three rows down from me sneezes again I'll check the clock.

Before I knew it there was only one minute left in the period. I started counting down in my head.

56...55...54...

Oh boy! I started packing up my books.

33...32...31...30

I was preparing myself to run the second the bell rang.

7...6...5...4...3...2...1

I stood up. But no one else did. I looked around.

"Going somewhere Cocoa?" Ms Foster asked.

I shook my head no and sat down again. I guess I was a minute off. I resumed the counting

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3

...2...1

This time I waited till the bell rang before I stood up and ran from the room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%^%

Mrs. Grace was waiting for me outside the school. She was in a black car. I jumped in the passenger seat.

"Ready to go home?" she smiled.

"Yes!" I said.

"Ok let's get some things straight here Cocoa. This is not permanent. There will still be a hearing Monday morning."

I nodded.

"We just thought that we should see how living with your brothers works ok?"

I nodded again.

"Ok" she said.

There was silence after that. We didn't talk for the entire ride. I would have fallen asleep but I was too excited to.

When we drove passed the Welcome To Tulsa Oklahoma sign and my heart began to pound.

When we pulled down my block I was bouncing like a little kid.

And when we reached my house I jumped from the car and ran inside.

Only Two-Bit was there but I decided to take what I could get.

"Hey I'm home!" I cried.

"Hey Cocoa!" he cried giving me a hug.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Pony, Melissa, Steve and Johnny are walking home from school. Sodapop and Darry are at work. Dally is most likely at Bucks. And I'm here!" He said

As if on cue Pony, Melissa, Steve and Johnny all walked in.

I ran foreword and gave each of them a hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" I screamed hugging Ponyboy again.

"Gosh this house is loud," someone said from outside. "Cocoa must be home!"

Sodapop ran inside and tackled me into a hug.

"Soda I missed you so so so much!" I said

"I missed you too!" he said.

After we all calmed down I told the gang about my week with Aunt Jessie and Uncle Bill. When Darry got home he made dinner. My favorite too, roasted chicken. Then we just hung out. I played some poker with Steve and Sodapop while everyone else either talked or watched TV. At about 11:30 everyone cleared out and I went to bed.

It felt good to be in my own bed again. I closed my eyes when I heard my door open. Ponyboy was standing in front of me.

"I was wondering if you would sleep with me and soda tonight?" he asked. "You've been gone for so long and I don't want to lose you again."

"Sure" I said. I followed him to his and Soda's room.

Soda was already in bed. "I don't think were gonna fit." I laughed.

"We can all sleep in mom and dads bed," Pony offered.

It was quiet for a moment then Soda said, "That's a good idea."

We shuffled to mom and dad's room. Sodapop got Darry so we could all be together.

After a few arguments about who is sleeping where, we settled down and all started to fall asleep. Before I closed my eyes I looked at my brothers. And I knew I was home.

_**~Review Please **_

_**Morgyane **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey there everyone! I'm so sorry that I've been so long on the update…anyway I am sorry to say this but this is the last chapter of I Need You **_

_***AWWWWW* :`( **_

_**But I'm starting a new story! **_

_***YEAH***_

_**Its called Life is a Highway and its about the Curtis' little sister, Bridget and how she goes through school with dyslexia. Keep looking for it! The first chapter should be up soon!**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

Before we knew it the day of the trial arrived. Sodapop, Ponyboy and I were sitting in the kitchen when Darry walked in. He was wearing his suit, the same suit he wore to our parents funeral.

"Guys come on," he said. "You have to eat something."

We just looked at him blankly. None of us had an appetite. I had a piece of chocolate cake in front of me and every time I looked at it I felt like I had to puke.

Darry sighed. "Alright. If your not going to eat go get dressed."

I got up along with Pony and Soda but Darry stopped me.

"Cocoa I want to talk with you."

I sat back down slowly not breaking eye contact with him.

"Cocoa," he began. "I want to prepare you."

_Prepare me for what? What is he talking about? _I thought.

"Cocoa...I want to make sure you understand what could happen today."

I was silent. I understood now. He wanted me to know there was still a chance of me being taken away.

"Cocoa... I think you."

I interrupted him. "Darry I get it. I might have to leave again. I mean I don't want to but your telling me not to get my hopes up, right?"

He nodded.

We were silent for a moment. Then Darry put his hand on mine and said "Cocoa what ever happens I will always love you. And I will fight to get you back."

My eyes filled with tears as we hugged. We hugged for what seemed like hours and I didn't want to leave. My parents might be dead, but at least I still had my big brother to protect me.

%%%%%%%%%%%

I was sitting in courtroom next to my brothers. I was wearing the black skirt and blue shirt I borrowed from Angela for the funeral. It was the only nice thing I had. The courthouse was pretty much empty.

The row behind us sat Mrs. Matthews, Two-Bit's mom and Mrs. Grace.

Mrs. Matthews agreed to testify for Darry to say how he would make a good guardian. We were extremely grateful for that.

Judge Harrison walked in and the trial began.

First Mrs. Grace went up and told about here feelings about our house, about Darry and us living together. She told him that the house was a bit messy but not that bad and that she thought Darry was a responsible young man.

Mrs. Matthews went up after Mrs. Grace. Judge Harrison asked her questions like:

How long have you known Darryl?

And

How close were you with Mr. and Mrs. Curtis?

"And finally Mrs. Matthews," the judge said. "Do you honestly believe that Darry can handle raising three teenagers?"

Mrs. Matthews looked at Darry then right at Judge Harrison. "Your Honor, I do believe that Darry can and will raise this kids in the right way."

"Thank you Mrs. Matthews you may return to your seat."

Then Ponyboy went up. He mostly talked about his grades and school with the judge.

"And how do you like school Mr. Curtis?"

"Its ok," Ponyboy said. "Darry has been making me study real hard and my grades have never been better." The Judge seemed pleased with this answer and excused Pony from the stand

Sodapop took the stand after Pony. They talked about Soda dropping out at the age of 16 but that was it. The judge didn't seem too concerned with Sodapop. Then it was my turn.

"Miss Cocoa Margaret Curtis"

I stood up. I could feel my eyes begin to water as I sat down.

"How are you Miss Curtis?"

"Fine," I answered.

Judge Harrison hardly asked questions about my aunt and uncle or about my grades, which I thought, was a bit weird. He mainly asked me about my brothers, my friends, and basic stuff like that.

I tried my best not to cry. I couldn't show weakness now.

"I have one more question Miss Curtis," the judge said. "Why should I let you stay with Darryl?"

I looked up at Judge Harrison. "Because Darry has always been there for me. He has protected me, and will always protect me. I feel safe when I'm with him and I don't think I could live without him."

By the end of my answer I was crying but I never stopped looking at the judge.

%%%%%%%%

"Darry, what time is it?" Sodapop asked for the millionth time.

"Soda I answered that five minutes ago," Darry said frustrated.

"Sorry," Sodapop mumbled.

We have been waiting outside the courtroom for about twenty minutes. The judge asked us to leave while he decided our fate.

"Don't worry kids," Mrs. Matthews said. "You all were great. Everything will be fine."

I was about to say something sarcastic but the court officer came out and called "The Curtis Family."

We stood up and returned to the courtroom.

"Please stand for the honorable Judge Harrison," the court officer said.

We stood up.

"Please be seated," he said. "Now we are today to decide whether or not Darryl Curtis should be the legal guardian of Ponyboy Michael, Sodapop Patrick and Cocoa Margaret."

There was silence in the courtroom.

"Well after reviewing the results of this case I have decided…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"YES!" I screamed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Sodapop wrapped me in a hug. Ponyboy was jumping up and down and Darry was crying. Wait Darry was crying? I let go of Soda and ran to him.

"OH Darry! Stop crying we're together again!" I said.

"I know," he said. "I was just worried that we would be separated."

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Don't forget us!" Soda said and he jumped on us. Ponyboy joined us after Soda.

"Come on," Darry said. "Let's go tell the gang."

"Race ya to the truck!" I screamed and ran out of the room.

Sodapop was right behind me but somehow Darry and Ponyboy raced in front of us.

"You…guys…suck," I said between gasps.

"Sorry Coc," Pony said.

"Get in the car guys," Darry said.

Me, Soda and Pony climbed in back of the truck. Darry started the car and we drove home as a family.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

When we got back home Two-bit, Steve, Johnny and Melissa were sitting the living room.

"Hey guys," I said.

Everyone jumped up.

"What happened?" Two-bit asked.

"Hey buddy are you ok?" Steve asked.

"Cocoa please tell me you staying please…please…please…please!" Melissa screamed.

"What's gonna happen?" Johnny asked.

Everyone spoke at the same I was going crazy.

"Ok Chill guys!" I said over everyone.

"Good news guys!" Ponyboy said.

"We're staying together!" Sodapop and I screamed at the same time.

Two-bit, Pony and Johnny started to jump up and down. Steve slapped Soda on the back. Melissa squealed and hugged me till I couldn't breath. Darry just sat there and smiled at us.

When we all calmed down Darry said, "OK guys we should do something fun today."

"Yeah you wanna go to the Dingo and get some milk shakes?" Two-bit said.

"But what about Dally?" I asked.

"I'm right here, doll," he said from behind me. "And I'm happy for you guys."

I ran up and hugged him.

"Come on," Darry said. "Let's go get the milkshakes"

"Shotgun!" Soda yelled and ran to the car.

We all raced after him.

%%%%%%%

The next few weeks were stressful and crazy. I started school again and I wasn't doing as well as I had been. Even with Darry breathing down my neck.

My biology teacher gave me a test and 2 quizzes back and I got an F on all of them. Bio was my best subject and now I was failing it. Darry would not be happy.

"How was school?" Ponyboy asked me.

"Shitty" I said.

"What's the matter Coc?" he asked.

"I'm failing Bio, Math, English and History" I lied. Pony gave me a look like he knew I was lying. "Ok I was always failing English and History but I failed 2 quizzes and a test in Bio."

"I could help you study." Pony offered.

"I'd rather you help me think of a way to tell Darry I'm failing." I said.

Darry got home at 5:30 like always.

"Hey Dar?" I asked.

"What's up kiddo?" he said. He looked tired and the last thing he probably wanted to hear was that I was failing.

"Ummm you need to sign my biology test and quizzes," I said.

"Why?" Darry said slowly as I handed him the tests.

"WHAT?" Darry screamed. "YOUR FAILING! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE FAILING! YOU KNOW EVER SINCE YOU WENT BACK TO SCHOOL YOU HAVE BEEN DOING HORRIBLY!"

"You know what Dar!" I screamed in his face. "I don't give a flying fuck! I'm getting the hell outta here!"

I ran out the door. I stared running trough the lot. I ran right passed Sodapop.

"Cocoa where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your damn business Sodapop Patrick Curtis!" I screamed at him.

I knew he was following me but I didn't care. I knew where I was running. I was going to see my parents.

I reached the cemetery a few minutes later. I found my parents grave and walked up to it, panting from my run. I stood there for a while. "Hey Mom and Dad. Ummm…" I didn't know what to say. I kicked a few stones around the graves. I squatted down and felt the grass onto the grave. "Um Pony is doing fine in school. And Darry is working really hard to help us. Sodapop got a job and dropped out of school. I know you probably don't like that but we needed more money. Ponyboy is dating Melissa. They always do stuff together. It really is pretty cute." I felt tears coming in my eyes. "Um everyone is dealing with this better than I am. I miss you so much." By now I was crying. "And I don't understand why this happened to us. I wish you were here and I wish that you could come back and life would be the way it was. I … I need you," I wiped my eyes. "I love you so much. Goodbye."

I wiped my eyes. I pulled out my eyeliner and looked around for a mirror. I couldn't find one but someone's grave was really shiny. I squatted down and looked into the grave. I fixed my makeup and turned around. Sodapop was waiting with the truck.

"Is everything ok?" Sodapop asked.

"Yeah I…." I started.

"Do you want to go back to the house? Or we can stay here for awhile?" Sodapop asked. I thought for a second and decided.

"Let's go home," I said, "That's where everyone else is."

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

_**Thanks for all your reviews and for reading my story! Remember keep looking for my new story! Thanks again! Your reviews mean so much to me! **_

_**Morgyane 3 3 3 **_


End file.
